Do It For You
by thugafactionv1
Summary: Chris jericho?- Chris will do anyhtign to get the love of his life back. song fic (fin maybe)


disclaimer- don't own the people or the song I own the story because i came up with it. The song is by kid rock its call "do it for you". 

Been stiin alone

thinking about the past

Today would have been four years together. I remember the first time we shared our first real kiss. It was behind the old pizza joint. It was a dark and windy, but the street light shined on your face so perfect. I felt like I was kissing an angel. It may sound cliche, but it was real and when its real you feel it. And i felt it go from my lips and run though my entire body. I remember the fight we had on that Sunday evening that almost ended what we had. Just thinking of what was said brings tears to my eyes. I never met what I said; I never met to make you cry. 

__

Another lonely night

Another empty glass

This path I'm walking

Always seems to lead no where

After you left I started drinking again, I remember I got help and quite for you. But now that you're gone what's the point. I have no sense of direction with out you here. I've been on this for a while now and i can't seem to find the right street to turn on to come face to face with you.

I wonder how much you think of me

How we used to laugh

How we used to be

It seems like freedom

Has never had a man so scared

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. We used to be so perfect. Just looking in your eyes made me feel like you were the one. But now after our break up I'm scared to look you in your beautiful brown eyes.

_Times might change_

Love it comes and goes

How I wish I could have shown you

How deep for you my love goes

And I know this might seem crazy

I would end my life for you

You know I don't want to

But id do it for you

Hey id do it for you

You may be long gone, but my love for you still stands. Stands in the same place the place that used to be so bright, but now my hearts a dark and scary place. I regret all the times I never talked to you; I hate that I held back everything I thought from you. I should have just shown you. If I couldn't see just a glimpse of you anymore I would end my life for you, may be leaving a lot behind, but I would do it for you. 

__

I wonder how much you think of me

It hurts to think the past

Is all that you can see

Now it seems like freedom

Is better then the love we shared

I hear a song or see something and I suddenly stop what I'm thinking of think of you. I don't know what hurts more me being afraid of you or not being able to love you.

__

Listen to me

I wonder how long it takes to see

Theres nothing more i want

Then you here with me

Freedoms been knockin

But i refuse to let her in

Every night while I'm lying in bed I wish you where here right next to me. I 

Miss how you feel in my arms. I miss being able to lye on your chest and listen to your heartbeat. I've had lots of chances I could have taken with other girls, but i turned them down because I didn't want to be a free man I wanted to be owned. Owned by you.

__

Times may change

Love it comes and goes

How I wish I would have shown you

How deep for you my love goes

And I know this might sound crazy

I would end my life for you

I couldn't tell you how much I love you and I can't show you right. I would cu the deepest cut into my skin. Because no noe knows where that cut ends, but ill still do it. It may never stop bleeding because the cut my go on for eternity just like my love for you.

_You know I want to_

Come back home and care for you

Baby id do anything for you

Id do anything for you

Every time I step into my car I want to take that road that leads back home to you. I want to go so bad, but this hectic life I live wont let me. But if I knew you would take my back and let me love you and care for you I would do anything for that. I would do anything for love. Ill do anything for you. Ill scream it on the top of my lungs I'll do anything for you Trish.

Alight that was my first song fic. Tell me what you think please. And maybe there could be a part 2 don't know it's up to you guys so please review thanks 


End file.
